


The Sound of a Snow Leopard

by RinRin, Wandering_Shadows



Series: SLnL Verse [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, and first gen. Konoha people, author doesn't tag everyone, basically everyone in khr is in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows
Summary: The podfic ofSnow Leopard Not Lion"After Kaguya, Tobirama never expected to waken again, let alone as a child with strange non-chakra flames. The mafia didn't expect to find a ninja in the place of a civilian when they came to call.Or: When Tsuna's Flames were sealed, cutting off part of his soul, something else (someone else) woke up to fill the empty space"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will, in the end, have multiple links for the different chapters for that arc, and will have corresponding art for that arc.
> 
> These will not be uploaded on any set schedule as we both have irl work to do as well as actual writing.
> 
> If you have fanart that you want to be used in conjuncture with the arcs, leave a link to it in the comments and your permission to use it. The art does not have to be specific to SLnL, as what I have planned thus far for it will be based on scenes from other anime/manga/shows.

1\. [Chapter 1: The Snow Leopard Awakens](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yhp8cnkhf2nyzu3/Ch1_with_Mikaela.wav)


End file.
